Vraisemblance
by Folle
Summary: AU. Team 7 faces difficulties no matter where or when they live, but in the end, they're still Team 7. Secondary: Team 10. NaruSaku, SasuSaku hints, ShikaTema, ChoIno hints, KibaHina hints.
1. a fight for you is all I've ever known

Drabblish series. AU--the kids are in college-ish. No promises about direction, updates, or conclusions. Will be sporadic, somewhat eclectic, maybe non-linear, and different from my normal stuff. (Although, knowing me, there will probably be some NaruSaku.) Hopefully it will not always be this angsty. ;)

* * *

Vraisemblance

* * *

A fight for you is all I've ever known

_Come Home_, One Republic

* * *

There were dark circles under Sasuke's eyes, but Naruto wasn't surprised because there were always dark circles under Sasuke's eyes these days.

However, he was surprised at the state of Sasuke's apartment. The air was musty with scents Naruto didn't recognize, and he had a sinking feeling that he just didn't want to know. All the windows were closed and shuttered, and there was no light.

It was the first time Naruto had seen this place since Sasuke had left the apartment he used to share with Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned testily. It wasn't the old annoyance, but something newer and harsher. Naruto didn't quite know how to respond, and Sasuke made it clear that he didn't appreciate Naruto's staring by starting to close the door on his face.

"Come on," Naruto complained. He pushed back at the door with his forearm and stuck a foot in the space between the door and the door frame. And then suddenly Naruto was tripping through the open door because Sasuke had backed away, letting Naruto's forward velocity push the door open. Naruto caught himself from falling, and when he looked up, Sasuke was walking away, past the small kitchen that looked unused and back towards what Naruto assumed was the bathroom and bedroom.

"You can't keep doing this, Sasuke," Naruto called after him. Sasuke whirled around, and there was a kind of smoldering anger hidden in the tilt of his head and the tautness of his shoulders.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Sasuke threw back, and Naruto noted that his lips were bloodless—pale and grey like the lips of something dead.

"It could be, if you'd let it," Naruto responded, fighting an urge to punch Sasuke in the nose. He couldn't believe Sasuke could be so stupid, so stubborn.

Sasuke grunted before turning back around in the direction of the little hall he had been heading for earlier.

"What about Sakura? Don't think she doesn't know what's going on."

Sasuke paused without turning around, and Naruto took that as an invitation to continue.

"She'd give up everything for you! And you. . . you're such an idiot that all you do is hurt her! Couldn't you at least pretend you care?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke forcibly relaxed his shoulders while still facing his hallway.

"I don't expect you to understand," Sasuke said calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled back, all traces of patience gone. "I think you mean you don't _want_ me to understand. You don't want Sakura to, either, or anyone else." Naruto took a deep breath. He was going to say it, even though he knew he was pushing Sasuke too hard, but he was tired of Sasuke pretending like nothing mattered to him. Naruto was going to force something beyond annoyance out of Sasuke.

"You just want to be left alone with Itachi's ghost."

It seemed that Naruto endured an eternity while Sasuke slowly twisted to face him. The smallest tinge of color had crept into Sasuke's cheeks. His eyes were no longer hiding his anger, but he was letting is spill over until it filled the entire hall with cold fury. Naruto resisted the urge to bite his lip, to shove his hands in his pockets, to scuffle his feet. He knew he shouldn't have said it, but he wouldn't back down now.

"Get out," Sasuke commanded.

"We're not done," Naruto protested.

"I. Said. Get. Out."

Naruto didn't move; he just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back, coolly defiant. His black eyes didn't flinch once, and despite himself, Naruto felt his anger draining away, leaving confusion in its place.

"Fine," Naruto responded as last. "You know where to find me," he added after a moment.

Sasuke gave no indication that he'd heard; instead, he turned around and walked away.

Naruto watched him go, wishing he knew the right thing to say, the thing that would make Sasuke stay, that thing that would put everything back together. He sighed and let himself out.


	2. let's drop

Let's drop

_Shake It_, Metro Station

* * *

The music was loud and the lights were dim. The smell of cigarette smoke lingered everywhere—in the dark corners with couples too close and too bare, in the grooves where the wall met the floor, and now in the folds of her clothing, in the strands of her hair. And it didn't matter if it made her think of Sasuke; it didn't matter because she could feel the bass vibrate through her feet, and Naruto had that look on his face that said he was feeling it too. In fact, he was loose and he was dancing too close to her and he had almost lost that awful sadness that turned his eyes stormy. Sakura smiled at him; she wanted to follow where he was going.

"Sakura!" Ino tried to squeal, but she had to yell to be heard over the music.

Sakura looked away from Naruto when she heard her name. Ino was waving at her and moving closer as fast as she could through the crush of people, and she was grinning all the while. Sakura knew that grin, and she pinked when she thought about how close Naruto really was. She moved away a little and instantly regretted it. Naruto looked away from her and backed away. Sakura wanted to pull him back, to tell him she understood, to say it was ok, but Ino grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Forehead!" she yelled, "What are you doing here?" Sakura looked back over her shoulder towards Naruto, but he'd been swallowed up in the crowd. She looked back at Ino and noticed she was making for the ladies' room. When they reached the door, Ino pushed it open and pulled Sakura inside.

It was a little quieter inside, but not much. Smoke floated close to the ceiling. Ino approached the mirror and pulled a tube of lipstick from her bra. Sakura cocked an eyebrow, and Ino's reflection grinned back at her.

"Seriously, Forehead. Why are you here? I'd have thought it'd be more likely to see Shikamaru and Chouji, but since I know they're at our apartment doing absolutely nothing. . ." Ino paused while she applied the lipstick painstakingly, concentrating on each stroke, holding her mouth open in an O.

"Naruto wanted to come," Sakura responded tersely.

"So?" Ino challenged. "This isn't really your scene."

Sakura huffed. She wasn't about to explain to Ino what it was like to have Naruto show up at the door of her apartment, looking haggard and old and telling her that Sasuke shut him out, again. To have Naruto suggest something he knew she wouldn't like, to have him beg her to just go with it because he just didn't want to think anymore.

"Does it really matter? I'm here. Let's party."

Ino shrugged. "Whatever you want." She replaced her lipstick tube and adjusted her little black dress. When she was done, she turned and looked at herself critically in the mirror. "Kiba's here," Ino told her. Sakura gave no reaction. "And Kankuro," she added.

Sakura smiled to herself. Ino always presented the perfect opportunity to change the subject.

"Is his sister here, too?"

"What? No. Why?"

Sakura smiled wryly. "Are you sure Shikamaru's doing absolutely nothing?"

Ino looked at Sakura, wide-eyed, before her grin returned. "We are _so_ gonna have fun," she promised before laughing.

Ino led the way out of the bathroom and back into the sweaty, undulating club. Halfway to where Sakura had last been with Naruto, someone moved up close behind Sakura. It wasn't the kind of close that was typical of crowds, the bumping because there just wasn't enough space. No, this closeness was deliberate, and it was uncomfortable. Some girls (Ino) might not care, but Sakura most definitely did. Creeps like the one attempting to feel her up were the reason why, as Ino had said, this wasn't really her scene. She turned to give the guy a piece of her mind.

She was surprised to see dark, impassive eyes that she recognized, but before she could say anything, someone said it for her.

"Sai," Naruto said lowly, almost quietly, except that it carried through the tremendous noise. Naruto looked angry, and Sakura almost slapped her forehead. Now was not the time for some macho display of stupidity.

"Naruto," Sai responded. He backed away from Sakura and smiled his fake smile.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and yanked her away in the opposite direction.

"Ow!" Sakura exclaimed, but Naruto didn't loosen his hold. Sakura resisted the urge to growl in annoyance. She planted her four-inch heels hard on the floor and forcibly shook Naruto off. Naruto seemed surprised, like he had been startled out of deep thinking, and she glared at him. "You know Sai's an idiot," she seethed. "What's with you?" All of the anger had evaporated from his eyes, she noted, and Naruto stared at her like he didn't remember what had just happened.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

And he was so sincere that Sakura felt it in her chest. Suddenly she felt winded.

"Naruto," she looked away to hide the burning in her eyes, "let's go home."


	3. but I'm better off alone

I know you still hold on to me  
But it's time that you let go  
I gave you things I had  
That I could not get back again  
But I'm better off alone

_Grey_, Yellowcard

* * *

Sitting in the darkness of his apartment, watching the starlight around the edges of his curtains, Sasuke did not think about Naruto's visit. He did not think about what Naruto had said about Itachi, or Sakura, or Sasuke himself.

Sasuke did not think Naruto was an idiot who didn't know what was good for him, who didn't know when enough was enough. And he didn't think that maybe Naruto really did want to understand, that maybe Naruto and Sakura could ease the memories of the family he'd never see again.

Sasuke did not think, _he cannot understand._

Sasuke did not think that he couldn't give anymore to them, or he'd have nothing left. That this feeling (that he did _not_ have) of fatigue, of horror, of pain was not unlike what losing his first family had been like.

Sasuke did a lot of not thinking and not feeling on his couch, watching as the dim shadows from the crack under his door ebbed with the passage of the night.

He had been sitting on the couch, simply not being, when Karin burst through his door, the light from the street lamps below her flickering and casting her face into shadows.

Karin always burst into his apartment like that, and Sasuke hated it. Hated it like he hated the sound of her voice and the feeling of her hair and the touch of her hands. But he took all of those things and used them, because he could. Because he felt no obligation to Karin, much as she desperately tried to convince herself that he did. Because she offered them knowing that.

Not like Naruto, not like Sakura. They wanted things from him, wanted him to be what he didn't, what he couldn't.

"Sasuke," Karin purred, sidling up close—too close—to him.

He hardly grunted in response. Karin wasn't really interested in talking anyway. She moved to kiss him, and he let her. Because he could.

Because he would kick her out before she got anywhere. Because he would feel satisfied that he was better off alone, no strings attached.

Because eventually, he would discard Karin the way one does an old worn shoe that has served its purpose long enough. Because Sasuke did not care, really, one way or another about her.

Because any feelings he might have been able to spare her were already tied up—some with the dead, and some with the living, but most in the business of no longer feeling.


	4. tile

Shikamaru knelt on the tile, holding back Ino's hair while she heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He bit his tongue because even when she was drunk, Ino still griped at him for saying things like "annoying" and "troublesome."

When she had finished and leaned back, groaning softly, Chouji appeared in the doorway, a glass of water in his hand. Ino smiled a little in response and waved Shikamaru away. He let her hair drop, and she slid down the side of tub. Chouji handed her the glass, and she took a sip while Chouji settled himself on the floor in front of the cabinets under the sink. Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed. They'd told Ino a thousand times not to get so drunk—none of them enjoyed these bathroom scenes—but it hadn't helped. Next he saw Temari, he would send a threat through her to her brother. Shikamaru was sure Kankurou was partially responsible for these binges. If that didn't work, he could think of only one other solution, and he really, really hated the idea of him and Chouji accompanying Ino to the clubs and parties she insisted on going to. But it couldn't be helped; Ino's dad would kill them all if he found out, and Shikamaru didn't want to face his mother if that happened. (Because he betted that she nagged enough to wake the dead.)

"Ino," Chouji started softly. Ino set down her glass with a tink. She looked sideways at Shikamaru, then crawled towards Chouji, mumbling something suspiciously like "softer." She crumpled ungracefully next to Chouji and leaned against his side.

"I saw Sakura and Naruto," she told them hoarsely, "and Sai." Chouji shook his head.

"Bet Naruto was pissed," Chouji postulated. Shikamaru clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Ino laughed.

"Oh yeah," she agreed. She was quiet for a moment. "But I think it had more to do with Sasuke." She shivered and pressed closer to Chouji, who put an arm around her. Ino let go of some choice words directed at Sasuke (Shikamaru hoped her father didn't find out about those, either).

"I thought he wasn't talking to them anymore," Shikamaru commented. Ino shrugged.

"Something happened. Sakura doesn't club, she wouldn't tell me why she was there, and she had that look on her face." Ino coughed. She grabbed the glass of water and took another sip. She didn't say anything for awhile, then:

"At least they have each other. . ." And then she was asleep. Chouji glanced at her surreptitiously before he rearranged her so that she was settled against him more comfortably. When he was done, he looked at Shikamaru contemplatively.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with Sasuke?" Shikamaru frowned at Chouji. "Crack or something?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Maybe," he replied, "something." They looked each other in the eye for a moment before Chouji looked away to the tile by Ino's bare feet. He unconsciously rubbed Ino's arm and nodded; Shikamaru thought he was tired.

"Let's get Ino to bed," he suggested, and he helped Chouji carry Ino from the bathroom to her room.


	5. breaking dishes

Dodging student moving in the other direction, Sakura hurried along the path to the behavioral sciences building to meet Ino after her class. It was the one day a week that she and Ino both had free time in their schedules at the same time, so they usually ate lunch together.

Sakura hurried because she knew Ino was going to have a lot of questions, questions about that night at the club that Sakura didn't want to answer, so she really just wanted to get it over with. Sakura was tempted to skip their lunch altogether, but no matter what they had gone through as children, Ino was still her best friend and always there when she needed her. And though Sakura didn't want to admit it, she always felt better after talking things out with Ino.

Sakura stiffened suddenly when she felt that familiar twinge that meant one thing: Sai.

"You're walking fast," he commented even though he was easily keeping up, staying right at her shoulder as she weaved through the flow of students. Sakura refused to look at him as she tried not to blow up in his face. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to talk to her after everything he'd done. How could someone look constantly for ways to unhinge Naruto and think she'd be fine chatting with him between classes?

Willing herself to remain calm, she carefully increased the distance between them—Sai had the tendency to stand too close—and from the corner of her eye she noticed he was carrying his sketch book. For just a moment she wondered what he drew, but before she could think about for too long, Sai spoke aloud, interrupting her thoughts.

"Are you going to ignore me?"

Sakura looked at him sharply over her shoulder. He had a bag slung on one shoulder while both his hands loosely held his sketchbook. He was smiling his not-smile and looking suspiciously like a hawk watching a mouse. _Never mind_, she thought. _I don't care what he draws._

"The club, Sai," she reminded him.

"Still mad about that?"

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she tried calculating the best way to lose him in the flow of students. _Maybe I should hide in those bushes. . ._

"It's not like you're Naruto's girlfriend."

Sakura spared him a glare, but she kept walking. Sai narrowly missed slamming into a knot of students talking in the middle of the sidewalk, and Sakura cursed her luck. Sai came up around them to walk side by side with her. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

"It's not about Naruto," Sakura threw at him. Despite her good intentions of remaining calm, she was getting angry. She tried not to be shocked at her lack of self-control; Sai always seemed to know the right way to push her buttons. She walked a little faster, intent on keeping space between them.

"It's okay to move on, Sakura. Sasuke has."

Sakura froze mid step, then whirled on Sai, fast enough that he almost bumped into her front. Almost.

"What did you say?"

"I said Sasuke's moved on. Red-haired girlfriend. She goes over every night."

Sakura stared at Sai, too shocked to say anything for a minute. But when she saw the little smile on Sai's face widen a little, she remembered her anger.

"Sasuke is none of your business," she told him acidly. She ignored the bitter voice in her head that told her Sasuke wasn't any of her business either. "If he's seeing someone, I don't care." It was a lie, but one that Sakura wanted to believe, so she committed herself to it.

Sai just continued to smile vacantly at her. She hated the look of victory in his eyes.

"And if you ever stand that close to me again, you'll regret it, whether Naruto's around or not."

Sakura smiled viciously at him and had the satisfaction of seeing his expression weaken a little. Then she turned around and sped off, knowing he wouldn't follow because he knew he'd already done the damage.

Sakura practically ran the rest of the way to meet Ino, but she paused around the corner from the side door where she usually caught up with Ino and concentrated on schooling her features into a mask of calm. If Ino sensed something had happened, she would pounce on it immediately and force it out of Sakura. And if she could help it, she did not want to tell Ino about this because then there would be no way to hide it from Naruto, and she did not want to tell Naruto.

Besides, Sai could have been lying. He hadn't given her any proof beyond vaguely insinuating that he had seen the girl at Sasuke's, and Sakura seriously doubted that Sasuke, after distancing himself from his two best friends and all his other contacts, had suddenly acquired a girlfriend.

At least, she hoped he hadn't. It would hurt too much to know she and Naruto had been replaced.


	6. look what you've done to me

"Sakura, seriously? Ramen?"

Sakura looked at Ino, her fists full of instant ramen packages that she deposited calmly into the shopping cart they were sharing.

"What? Naruto likes it, and he's over enough that I have to have something for him to eat."

"It's so gross, though." Ino wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Look, Pig, no one's making you eat it."

"Whatever, Forehead," Ino responded condescendingly.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Miss I-always-have-to-get-the-chips-Chouji-likes."

Ino's cheeks pinked a little.

"That's not the same! We live together!"

"Which makes it so much the better," Sakura pointed out smugly.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

Ino had lost her cool, and Sakura was satisfied with that. These meaningless little arguments, while sometimes fun, were too much work, and she wished Ino would just let things drop.

Ino stalked off down the aisle towards the produce section, and Sakura slowly followed, pushing the cart and watching the floor roll by under her feet.

At least neither of them was really mad. They never were, which was why Sakura could never figure out why they acted this way. Of course, Sakura wouldn't argue with Ino if she didn't pick fights about the stupidest things, but the girl seemed to enjoy herself, even when Sakura hit too close to home (like today).

_Whatever_, Sakura thought tiredly.

She looked up to see where Ino was standing because she didn't want to accidentally run into her ankles, but she stopped abruptly when she saw a girl with long red hair and black glasses picking through the selection of tomatoes. And though she had never met the girl Sai had claimed Sasuke was spending his free time with, she knew instinctively that this was she.

Sakura stared. Tomatoes were Sasuke's favorite.

The girl looked up suddenly, like she felt Sakura's gaze on her. Sakura was paralyzed, and the look the girl with red hair gave her was frosty. Sakura looked away quickly, ashamed to have been caught.

Unfortunately, Ino seemed to have noticed the little exchange.

"Who's that?" she questioned bluntly.

"I don't know her name," Sakura hedged.

"Then how do you know her?"

"I don't."

Ino looked intently at Sakura, and Sakura spoke again before Ino could get another word in.

"I'm starting to feel nauseated. Let's just hurry up and get out of here."

Ino looked at Sakura skeptically. Sakura knew she wasn't buying it, but she hoped Ino would see the excuse for what it was and not try to dig deeper.

"Okay," Ino finally replied, lips pursed in concern and eyes swirling with confusion and curiosity.

Sakura sighed in relief as she turned the cart in the direction of the checkout stands at the front of the store.

"But if you're feeling sick, you better not eat any of the ramen you got for that moron," Ino cautioned with fake sweetness. "It'll just make your stomach worse."

Sakura just gritted her teeth and nodded her head. Ino could say whatever she wanted; Sakura would endure a thousand of Ino's lectures, just as long as they left.


	7. press trigger

Special thanks to sillymail and Runespoor for their reviews. All feedback is appreciated.

* * *

"Sakura, you will not believe—"

Ino was accustomed to barging into Sakura's apartment even though she didn't live there. It annoyed Sakura to no end, but Sakura assumed it was how Ino asserted herself as her best friend.

But barging in at this particular moment? It was _not_ a good time. It was not a good time because Sakura was cuddling with Naruto on the couch, and they were both practically asleep.

But it was too late. Ino stood in front of the couch, hands on her hips and an incredulous look on her face.

"This is a joke, right?" Ino smiled. She had that gleam in her eye that told Sakura this wasn't going to be good.

Sakura gave Ino a dirty look, a warning that talking about this in front of Naruto wasn't going to happen. In fact, it was something Sakura wanted to avoid. Ino was going to blow, Sakura could tell. Luckily, Naruto was pretty groggy, and if she could just get Ino to calm down. . .

"Are you serious?" Ino asked, her smile gone. Sakura fought the urge to grimace. "Are you serious!" Ino half-yelled.

Sakura clenched her teeth. Naruto was fully awake now, and he was staring at Ino, surprised and a little afraid.

_That does it_, Sakura thought.

"Ino," Sakura said too politely, "let's talk." Sakura stood abruptly, ignoring the confused look Naruto gave her as she walked out of her apartment door to stand on the landing. Ino followed her, and when they were both outside, Sakura grabbed her doorknob and pulled the door shut with a loud thud. Then she rounded on Ino.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Ino repeated. "MY problem!"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest in response. If Ino wanted to have this conversation, then they were going to have it; Sakura was tired of skirting around it. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Sakura? I can't believe you'd do this to him."

"Which 'him' are you referring to?"

Ino spluttered a little and pointed wildly to Sakura's door.

"Just because he'd do anything for you doesn't mean you can use him like this!"

"I'm not using him!" Sakura shot back, incensed.

"Really?" Ino raised her eyebrows mockingly. "Because it sure looks that way to me. Do you seriously believe that when Sasuke figures everything out you won't be right back where you started?"

That was the last straw. Sakura couldn't contain herself.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like you know him! And don't you dare act like you know how it feels! Me and Naruto. . ." Sakura paused, fighting the angry tears welling up in her eyes. "That has nothing to do with Sasuke." Sakura held Ino's gaze. "I don't even know why I have to defend myself to you. Why do you even care?"

Ino didn't say anything for a minute, then:

"He's a nice kid. I don't want you to do something you'll regret. And he's a good friend for you. I can't let you ruin it."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"You're one to talk about using good friends," Sakura couldn't help from accusing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Chouji."

Ino's face hardened.

"We're not talking about me."

"Only because you're afraid to."

"The situations are totally different—"

"Is that how you justify it?" Sakura interrupted. Ino's eyes snapped.

"There is _nothing_ to justify," she shot back hotly.

The two girls stared at each other, both holding back angry tears but neither willing to concede the point. Finally Sakura broke the silence.

"Fine. I guess we're done here." And with that she turned on her heel and opened her apartment door before slamming it shut again, all without looking at Ino.

Inside, Naruto was standing facing the door, and the look on his face told Sakura he'd heard it all.


	8. ain't gotta be scared we're grown now

Ino was sulking, Shikamaru knew it. She had come home too early, slammed the front door and her bedroom door, and she hadn't emerged from her room since. And unfortunately, Chouji had gone home for the weekend for some family function. Otherwise, Shikamaru would have sent him to Ino to find out the problem.

But Chouji wasn't there, so Shikamaru steeled himself as he approached her door, grateful Temari almost never acted this way.

Chouji owed him a lot for this one.

He knocked on her door and waited. When no response was forthcoming, he sighed heavily.

"Ino, open up."

"No!"

Shikamaru leaned his forehead against the door.

"Come on. Just let me in so you can talk this out or whatever."

"You don't even care!" Something thumped against the door. Shikamaru resisted the urge to grimace; if she was throwing pillows and messing up her room, something was seriously wrong because she hadn't done that since Asuma died. Just as he was thinking that Chouji really, really owed him, something else occurred to Shikamaru, and he forced the door open, kicking the door harshly.

"Did Kankuro do something to you that you didn't want him to?" Ino didn't answer immediately, and Shikamaru felt the beginnings of anger. Hadn't he already talked with Temari about this? He strode towards the bed, where Ino lay, her face buried in her pillows.

"Of course not," she mumbled. "He may like to party, but he's not a jerk." Shikamaru relaxed just a little bit.

"Kiba, then?"

"What! No. I've told you before that he's all hung up over Hinata. Geez." Ino sat up to shoot Shikamaru an annoyed glance.

Shikamaru felt the tension drain from his limbs. If Ino was angry that he didn't remember a meaningless piece of gossip, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Then what's the problem?"

Ino tucked her legs under her and grabbed a pillow, no longer annoyed. She was crying, Shikamaru realized. He sat on the bed at her side. The mattress groaned, but Shikamaru refrained from echoing it.

"Shikamaru," Ino paused before looking up. Shikamaru noted that her eyes looked confused and disappointed. "Do I use Chouji?" Shikamaru hadn't expected that question, so he responded in turn.

"What?"

Ino's eyes widened as she stilled. Then she started crying, hard, as she threw herself at Shikamaru.

"I do, don't I!" she wailed. Shikamaru, unsure of how he was supposed to respond, patted her back awkwardly, but Ino hardly noticed; she just continued to sob into his shoulder. Then she started talking, though it was hard for Shikamaru to follow because her words were muffled against his shoulder. "It's just that I was yelling at Sakura—I don't why I do that because it's really not my business—about using Naruto cause he's so good to her, you know? And then she said I use Chouji the same way, but it's different because Chouji is Chouji and he doesn't like me the same way Naruto likes Sakura! So why would she say that? But then I thought maybe she's right! Maybe I'm selfish all the time and—"

"Ino, wait," Shikamaru cut her off. She stopped midsentence, sniffling loudly. "We're talking about you and Chouji?"

Ino frowned.

"That's what I've been saying, hasn't it?" she retorted angrily as she pushed away from him to glare. Then she looked away and sniffled some more. "He's always so nice to me, too nice," she added softly.

Shikamaru crossed his arms. Chouji had never really made a secret of how he felt about Ino.

"You know why, Ino. Don't pretend you don't, and don't get mad at Sakura for pointing it out."

Shikamaru watched Ino's hands pluck at the pillow she was holding. She didn't say anything for a while, but she didn't start crying again, either.

"What should I do about it?" She turned her face up towards him again. Her makeup was running down her cheeks, her skin was blotchy, and her eyes were swollen. Shikamaru knew Ino wanted him to give her the answers, to make things easy for her, but he wasn't going to do that. He owed Chouji that much.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I… I don't want to hurt him," she answered timidly.

"Then don't," Shikamaru replied coolly. Ino stared at him, surprised.

Shikamaru stood quickly; he wanted her to think about that. He left her room, and she didn't call him back, so he knew that at least she hadn't dismissed his words entirely.

He entered his own room to find a shirt that wasn't soaked in tears and decided that Chouji really, really, _really _owed him for this one.


	9. don't tell me the truth

AN: uzukun7 wanted something from Naruto's point of view. So voilà!

* * *

"You don't have to lie to her," Naruto said softly.

Sakura stared at him, eyes wide. She had come in from the landing, anger coloring her cheeks. She had stopped just inside the door, hadn't said a word. And no matter how long Naruto wanted to wait until she spoke, he couldn't force himself to do it, couldn't bear to hear what he thought she might say.

"That's not… I wouldn't…"

Naruto turned around before she could say anymore. He just couldn't listen to her say it. It was one thing to think that he was a replacement for Sasuke, a stand-in. It was another entirely to hear Sakura confirm it.

He stumbled a bit on his way back to the couch, falling onto the cushions with a soft whoosh.

Why did he torture himself this way? How many times had he thought the same things that Ino had said to Sakura? And yet he couldn't ask her himself, wouldn't take the risk that it was true, even after she'd denied it to Ino.

Because he wanted so desperately for it to not be true but he didn't see how it couldn't be. Hadn't she always loved Sasuke? Hadn't she always wanted to be with Sasuke? Wouldn't she still be if Sasuke hadn't left her?

And what if Sasuke came back? What then? He didn't want to know, didn't want to question.

"Do you miss him, Sakura-chan?" he mumbled bitterly, face down in the couch.

A hand touched his shoulder gently and he looked up.

"Sit up for me, Naruto?"

She had an odd look on her face, patient and impatient at the same time. He frowned but pushed himself up on his elbows, knowing he'd probably never be capable of telling her no.

When she saw that he would comply, she pushed his shoulders back until he was flush against the back of the couch. She held his gaze for a moment, then, without breaking it, lowered herself into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips.

Naruto gasped.

She leaned forward, her face millimeters away from his as she finally dropped her eyes to his lips.

"Tenten is gone," she spoke of her absent roommate, "and she won't be back until tomorrow night."

Sakura let her hands slide from his shoulders to his chest and left them there as she scooted forward until their hips met and her lips were just touching Naruto's.

He couldn't think straight with her touching him like that, but he tried. Wasn't this wrong? Wasn't he supposed to be mad or upset or _something_?

_I'm not Sasuke. I'm not Sasuke! Does she know that?_

"I… can't…" he struggled to speak.

"Stay," Sakura commanded in a whisper against his lips. "Just stay."

She kissed him then, and despite his better judgment, his hands curled around her waist as he lost all coherent thought.


	10. untouched

(it's not enough to say that I miss you)

* * *

Ino slowly gained consciousness, an insistent ringing coming to foreground of her mind. Her alarm? She looked at the clock and realized that it was too early. She lay in bed, perplexed, before realizing it was Saturday so she wouldn't have set her alarm anyway. So what was the ringing?

_Ah, the doorbell._

But who would come over so early in the morning? And why wasn't her lazy roommate answering the door so she could continue with her beauty sleep?

Grumbling incoherently, Ino threw her covers off and sat up, sliding her feet into the slippers she kept near her bed. Without bothering to put on a robe, she threw open her bedroom door and stalked angrily to the front door, ready to give whoever had the indecency to visit as such an hour a piece of her mind.

She wrenched open the door, not caring that she was being loud enough to wake Shikamaru, but her scowl disappeared the moment she saw who it was.

Sakura stood in the doorway, arms clutching her sides, looking disheveled and weary.

"Sakura?" Ino whispered. She hadn't expected to see her so soon—not even twenty-four hours—after their argument.

"Can… Can I come in?"

"Of course," Ino returned, a note of surprise in her voice.

Sakura nodded and Ino stood aside so Sakura could get past her. Ino shut the door then made her way to the small living room where Sakura had curled up on the couch. Ino sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Last night, after you left… Naruto and I… he stayed. And—" Sakura swallowed. "And—and we—" Sakura closed her eyes, fighting tears as she trembled. "When I woke up, he was gone. I tried to call him, but he wouldn't answer." Sakura's cheeks were wet now. She groaned and hugged herself tightly.

"He doesn't understand, Ino. He thinks I don't—" Sakura paused before looking Ino in the eye. "What have I done?" she rasped quietly.

Then she buried her head in hands as her shoulders shook harder.


	11. mistakes we knew we were making

It had been a week. Naruto hadn't seen Sakura for a week.

A week.

If he didn't know better, he'd have thought he was dying or going insane or something. Because every time he closed his eyes, she was right there, soft eyes and soft skin and _Just stay _on her lips. His body ached for her, tried to tell his brain over and over that she loved him, that she _loved_ him. But his brain would retaliate with the cold, hard logic that she didn't love him, that she had only been with him because he was as close as she could come to being with someone else.

He felt sick.

The week had stretched for an eternity and yet it was like just yesterday that he had fallen asleep in her arms. How could she have done this to him, knowing how he felt about her? Every night since… since that night, he fell asleep telling himself he wasn't Sasuke. And then he would dream that he was kissing Sakura while she called him Sasuke, the name slipping out with each breath she took. And he couldn't speak, couldn't protest the misnomer because his voice wouldn't come.

Early on the morning of the eighth day, he fell out of his bed and hit the cold floor listlessly. He was covered in sweat, and he felt like vomiting. He made it to his bathroom before did so, and after ten minutes of retching, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while he leaned his back against the tub.

The cool porcelain chilled his feverish skin and he shivered. He brought a hand up to his forehead and took a ragged breath. His mind was blank for a moment, and then he felt a sudden burst of anger.

It was all Sasuke's fault. He insisted on holding on to those childhood memories of Itachi and family and pain that had messed him up so badly. Didn't he know that everyone else was just as traumatized as he was? That everyone had skeletons in the closet? Why couldn't he just get over it?

Naruto's anger turned to steely resolve. He stood up, wobbled a bit, and then headed back to his room to put on a shirt and shoes.

He would make Sasuke see that walking away had been a mistake. He would bring him back so Sakura could have him and not some replacement, so Naruto could be Naruto again. He would show Sasuke that their friendship—their makeshift family—could be good enough for him if he would let it.

And then Naruto would forgive Sakura, and she would forgive him, and everything would be the way it was supposed to be.


	12. the damage you've done

(useless progress)

* * *

As Naruto climbed the stairs to Sasuke's third second floor apartment, it suddenly occurred to him that though it was morning, it was probably too early to be knocking on doors, especially when he wanted to fight. But he pushed that thought aside. The sun was almost up, and Naruto wasn't going back to his apartment to brood. He couldn't do that anymore. He'd already vomited once that morning; the thought of giving up and going home churned his stomach. Besides that, he could still feel the cold of his porcelain tub on the back of his neck.

No, no more. He was done. If Sasuke was still sleeping—if he slept at all—he would just deal with it.

As Naruto reached the last step, he heard a door slam. He looked up to see who else was out so early.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped in surprise.

Sasuke turned sharply at the sound of his name, his muscles obviously tense and alert. It was clear he had been awake for some time. When he caught sight of Naruto at the stairs, he relaxed minimally as he finished locking his door. After he finished, he slid his keys into his pocket, then adjusted the bag he was carrying on his shoulder. Then he walked away from his door, towards Naruto and the stairs. He passed Naruto without a word, ignoring Naruto's wide-eyed stare. At the bottom of the stairs, he headed in the direction of the parking lot behind the complex.

"What are you…" Naruto spluttered. Sasuke didn't acknowledge Naruto; he just kept walking steadily away.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, bounding the stairs so he could catch up to Sasuke. He slowed a few feet from his quiet friend, confused by Sasuke's behavior and demeanor.

Sasuke looked at him over his shoulder, frosty indifference keeping his tone even and his brow smooth.

"What do you want?"

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, his fists clenching with the tension of foreboding.

"To find what I'm looking for."

"And what is that?"

Sasuke turned towards Naruto just a little more.

"The truth."

"I think you mean the past."

Sasuke chuckled bitterly, but he said nothing.

"I'll tell you the truth," Naruto declared, his voice rising. "The truth is the past is over. It's _gone_. It's already happened, but you won't let it go."

"Save it." Sasuke waved his hand in dismissal as he turned once again to go.

"No! For once, you listen to me! They're _dead_, Sasuke, and they're not coming back. We're the only family you have left now!"

Sasuke whipped around.

"What do you know about family?" he asked furiously.

Naruto, taken back by Sasuke's anger, couldn't find a response. Sasuke strode forward to sneer in Naruto's face.

"Nothing," he taunted, answering his own question. "You've never had it. 'We're the only family you have left'? An orphan and an immature girl who only wants to get in my pants? I don't want you, either of you."

Sasuke held Naruto's gaze, basking in the pain written all over Naruto's face. His lips slowly began to curl upwards, a mockery of joy that Sasuke meant to show only hate. But before his smile was complete, Naruto punched Sasuke directly in the jaw, knocking him off balance and back a few steps.

Dropping his bag, Sasuke looked up, his hand on his jaw. His bottom lip was broken and bleeding at the corner, and there was unadulterated rage in his eyes.


	13. I thought love was black and white

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, pounding her fist to his door. She knew things were bad, but though she expected that Naruto would avoid her, she hadn't thought him capable of blatantly ignoring her, especially when she was demanding his attention so adamantly.

"Naruto! Open the door!" She jiggled the handle impatiently. She could hardly believe he'd locked the door because he normally didn't, even though she'd nagged him about it often enough. He wasn't worried about robbery or intruders, he had said. Sakura had argued that it was just common sense, for safety's and privacy's sake, that doors should be locked. But now that he had finally done what she'd asked of him so many times, she tried not to think that it more than likely that he was locking _her_ out rather than locking himself in.

But she couldn't not think about it, so she called herself all kinds of stupid as her regrets welled up. _So_ _impatient_, she chastised herself. _Why didn't I think about how he would feel? And why can't he understand?_

She leaned against the door and shuddered, tired of yelling and pounding and hoping.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, what are you—"

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped as she whirled around. She checked the impulse to run to him and hug him; up until that moment, she hadn't thought about how the past week without him had affected her, but seeing him then drove home how much she had missed him, and the realization took her breath away. After a moment, when she regained her breath, she realized that he had a hideous black eye. His nose was also swollen and crooked, a bit of blood sluggishly flowing from one nostril.

"What happened?" she hissed under her breath, concerned and angry that he had clearly been in a fight.

Naruto shrugged, looking to the side. Sakura felt dismissed, cold.

"What are you doing here?"

The question caught Sakura off guard, and she floundered for an answer.

"I… uh, I—" she paused, unable to think of something that didn't sound completely selfish and wrong. _Why can't I ever say what he needs to hear?_ Instead, she followed his example by changing the subject. "Let's go inside and get some frozen peas for that eye."

Naruto stared at her tiredly, and she couldn't help but feel that she had disappointed him somehow. Again. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and walked slowly to his door. Sakura moved a little to the side—not as much as she could have, though, because she wanted to be close to him after his long absence—and waited while he fitted the key to the lock. She sighed inaudibly, some part of her infinitely relieved to be in his proximity once again. But too soon the moment was over, for he had unlocked the door and walked through it without waiting for her to follow.

He tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and opened the freezer, rustling around for something that might soothe his swollen eye and nose. Sakura, who had closed the door behind her, watched him from her place by the table, feeling awkward and helpless. Finally Naruto settled on a carton of ice cream. If the situation had been less serious, Sakura would have laughed at him, so typical was it that he had no frozen vegetables at all, and she would have lectured him about his eating habits. But the situation was serious, and she knew that right now he wouldn't listen to any lecture she might give. He slumped into a chair at the table, holding the ice cream carton to his face. Neither of them spoke for five minutes before Sakura decided that since she had instigated, she should follow through. After all, it was her own stupidity that had brought them here. She removed her jacket, throwing it over the back of a chair when she walked by it on her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with warm water.

When she seated herself next to Naruto and touched his cheek, intent on cleaning off the dried blood from his nose, he jumped at the contact, as if he had forgotten she was in the apartment with him. She dabbed gently at his upper lip.

"How did this happen?"

Naruto sighed heavily.

"I went to see Sasuke," Naruto answered, "and he wasn't happy to see me."

Sakura's eyes widened briefly as she stiffened, her hand pausing in its ministrations before she hurriedly pushed back her shock. She nodded jerkily, urging him to continue even as she began again to clean his face.

"He left," Naruto admitted. After a moment, he added, "I think I broke one of his ribs."

"'Left'?" Sakura repeated, unsure what he meant.

"He's gone," Naruto replied quietly. Naruto closed his eyes, Sakura knew, because he didn't want her to see his hurt and because he didn't want to see her reaction. Sakura was glad. Because it hurt her too.

But she didn't want him to think she blamed him, so she used her free hand to cup and caress the cheek she wasn't wiping in an effort comfort them both.

"I'm sorry," she rasped quietly, tears in her eyes for Naruto and for Sasuke and for herself.

Unfortunately, her hand on his cheek seemed to have the opposite effect of the one she desired. Naruto suddenly pulled away from her as though her touch scorched him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto demanded, his voice harsh and raw.

The anguish and anger in his beautiful blue eyes stopped her words in her throat.


	14. we open up unfinished parts

"Doing… what?" Sakura choked out.

Naruto shoved his chair forcefully from the table. The chair scraped loudly against the floor, the sound of it ringing in Naruto's ears. He stood rigidly, couldn't help his tense muscles. He had to stay out of her range, had to keep her from touching him again.

Sakura was looking at him, surprised hurt written all over her creased brow and her trembling lower lip.

"Pretending that I'm him," Naruto accused.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Is that what you think?" She stood and reached a hand towards Naruto's arm like he knew she would. Naruto jerked away, retreating further. Sakura slowly drew her hand back, the expression on her face saying it pained her infinitely to do so. Silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"Do you love him?" The question slipped from Naruto's mouth before he could stop it. But as much as he didn't want to know, he had to hear the answer because it was what he'd been thinking about all week. If he didn't come to terms with it now, he never would.

Sakura's eyes slid closed as she bowed her head.

"Yes," she whispered.

Naruto clenched his fists. He had known all along that that was how she would answer, but hearing her say it hurt more than he had imagined it would. He felt sick again.

"Then you should probably go." His stomach was roiling, and he wanted Sakura to leave before he threw up and before Sakura would confirm he was as pathetic as she probably thought he was.

"But…" Sakura lifted her head, earnestly searching out Naruto's eyes with her own. "But I love _you_, too."

"Even I know you can't have it both ways. Besides—"

"No!" Sakura shouted. Her crying was getting louder, and there was an edge of panic to her voice. "It's not the same," she paused, but the huge gasping breaths she was taking didn't seem to calm her. "Don't you see, it's all one-sided and uneven and _wrong_. He doesn't… want me that way. And you're real and you're right and I can't—please, please… I'm sorry," She hiccupped almost hysterically, a hand at her mouth.

Naruto couldn't find anything to say. He watched her shoulders shake and felt sicker than he had before. His eye started throbbing. Had he really gotten it all wrong?

Did she… really love him?

His mind shoved that possibility away. No, she couldn't. She had already said she loved Sasuke. _But it's not the same_, her voice came back to him. _I love _you_, too._ He thought back to all the time they'd spent together until recently, all the ramen she'd bought and fixed for him, all the moments she smiled and laughed and cried with him, and the night she'd spent with him… It had felt like love; he wanted desperately to believe her.

Sakura was speaking again, her tears under control.

"I want this… us. I want to be with you. Please don't make me leave."

"But you love him." Naruto couldn't let it go.

Sakura shook her head.

"How can you love both of us?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around her stomach and trembled with emotion as she gazed at her feet.

"He's like the fantasy, the dream of what I thought I wanted… Like Prince Charming, only you wake up the next day realizing that you've left the ball with someone you know nothing about, and you discover that what you thought you loved doesn't exist—that's the thing: it never did. It was never _real_."

Her words were quiet, pained but honest. And then she looked up at him, smiling softly through her tears.

"But you… You're stupid and annoying and perfect and you never let me down… And I need you."


	15. the light is white

"Are they always like this?" Temari grouched, looking annoyed where she sat under the shade of an umbrella.

As if on cue, Sakura squealed, shouting at Naruto as she chased him through the water. Ino looked up just in time to see Sakura push Naruto under the waves.

"Tell me about it," Ino commiserated. This was _so_ not what she had in mind when she'd suggested they all spend spring break at the beach. _Oh well_, she sighed mentally. _I'm still getting a tan_.

"Whatever," Temari finally rejoined, exasperation coloring her tone. With her toes she nudged Shikamaru, who was feigning sleep nearby on a faded towel.

"Hn," he murmured.

Ino rolled her eyes. _Here we go_.

"Are you just going to lie there?" Temari demanded.

When Shikamaru didn't answer, Temari frowned.

Ino turned back to watching Naruto and Sakura, who were splashing each other with relish and occasionally screeching with mock indignation.

"You're going to get sunburned," she cautioned in a falsely sweet tone. She poked him with her toes again, harder this time.

"Fine, fine," he conceded. He opened his eyes and sat up reluctantly. "What do you want?"

"I would like some peace and _quiet_," she said, all pretense of sweetness erased. The emphasis on the last word had Ino glancing back over at Temari. The gleam in her eye suggested that what she really wanted would have Shikamaru making more noise than he had all morning. She stood and stretched, noticeably pushing out her chest as she raised her arms over her head. Then she began walking away without a backward glance.

A few moments later, Shikamaru followed lazily after her. At least, to anyone who didn't know better he appeared to be walking lazily. Ino knew better, and she knew that walk was Shikamaru's fastest.

_Whipped_. Ino smirked and made a mental note to taunt him about it later. Then it occurred to her that they would probably spend their "quiet time" in the motel room next to hers. She shuddered and hoped fervently that they would be done before she wanted to go back to her room, In an attempt to distract herself, she grabbed the tanning oil.

As she smoothed the coconut scented liquid on her legs, she looked towards the shore once again. Naruto was sitting in the wet sand where the waves washed up, holding his sides as he laughed. Sakura's face was red with anger: a slimy string of seaweed was stuck in her hair.

Now that no one was there to see, Ino smiled to herself. After that morning when she woke to find Sakura breaking and crying at her door, it was good to see them like this. Even if was a little annoying and obvious. Even if she noticed that Sakura initiated most of the touching. Even if Naruto still seemed a little unsure.

She just hoped it would last before Sasuke could return and smash it all to bits.


	16. numb

In the middle of the night, far away from the beach and sand and sun, Sasuke had stopped at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. As he unscrewed the gas cap of his car, he eyed the seedy 24-hour convenience store across the parking lot from the pumps with distaste, deciding that he could wait till the next stop for a bathroom.

He set up the gas nozzle in the opening to his tank, latching it so that he wouldn't have to keep his hands on it. Then he reached into the passenger seat, fishing around his bag for the pack of cigarettes he had brought with them.

Despite the sign clearly prohibiting smoking while using the pumps, Sasuke lit a cigarette with the lighter from his pocket then took a long drag from it as he settled his back against the car. He exhaled the smoke slowly, watching idly as the numbers on the price and gallon meters continuously changed. From the corner of his eye, he saw a fluorescent light inside the convenience store flicker and then burn out, shrouding that end of the store in shadows. Sasuke pinched the cigarette between two fingers and removed it from his lip, observing how the tip burned and crumpled.

Sakura had always hated it when he smoked. She had constantly been at him to stop, citing facts and studies about how bad it was for his health. And truth be told, Sasuke himself hated smoking. He hated the way the smell of it remained on his breath, in his hair, permeating his clothes and cloaking his skin.

But the nicotine in his blood stream proved to be a pleasant distraction to his thoughts, so while he didn't smoke all that often, he wouldn't let it go.

The nozzle in the tank clicked, indicating that the tank was full. Sasuke removed the nozzle and twisted on his cap before shutting the little door that covered the cap. He took one last drag from his cigarette while he waited for the pump to spit his credit card back out. When the transaction was complete, he grabbed his card, slid into the driver's seat, and drove away.

And he left the cigarette butt to smolder where he had tossed it to the pavement.


	17. I feel you on my fingertips

Firelight flickered across Ino's face as she stood.

"You guys staying?" she asked smugly, like she already knew the answer.

It was one of the things about her that always made Naruto nervous—like she knew more about his relationship than he did. It was also why he didn't answer.

Against his chest, Sakura murmured a sleepy hmm. Ino smirked in response.

"Make sure the fire's out when you decide to leave," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked away.

As soon as she'd cleared the ring of light from the slowly dying bonfire, Naruto stopped thinking about her and chose instead to contemplate the girl who was effectively falling asleep in his lap.

Ever since she had confronted him after his fight with Sasuke, things had slowly gone back to normal. Wrong, he thought, not totally normal. That was how they were both attempting to act, but they both knew that they were waiting for Naruto to accept it, to accept that Sakura did, in fact, love him as she had claimed.

One of his hands absently stroked her back, and he knew that his body already believed it. If he was honest with himself, he knew his heart did, too. It was only his mind that struggled to accept what she offered to him.

He watched her face, listening to the rush of the waves farther down the beach as he continued caressing his back. No, he conceded, it wouldn't be long before his mind caught up with the rest of him if things continued the way they were.

She sighed, a gentle whoosh that brought her out of her doze. Her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled up at Naruto, causing a gentle warmth to spread within him.

The warmth stayed with him, and he continued to stare at her without saying a word. When she finally raised a brow in silent inquiry, he bent down to kiss her before he could change his mind.


	18. so I put my arms around you

Spring was late in coming that year, but when finals ended in May, students were celebrating despite the still cool weather. The release of stress at the end of term was almost intoxicating, so Ino didn't even mind that when Chouji had organized this picnic with their friends, he had made sure that no inebriation would result. Ino knew that was really for her benefit, and though she would never tell Shikamaru and Chouji, she was glad they looked out for her.

The sky, for the first day in a week, wasn't entirely overcast and grey. The ground was still pretty wet, and Ino still needed a sweater, but it was so good to have all of them there that she quickly forgot any discomfort. Besides that, everything felt clean and new and different, and she liked the idea of starting fresh.

"How'd your tests go?" Sakura asked from where she sat across the picnic table.

Ino smiled at her and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sakura was fixing plates for her and Naruto, arranging tomatoes and lettuce and cheese just so on buns, waiting for the hamburgers Chouji was grilling to be finished.

"Fine, fine." Ino responded dismissively. "What about yours?"

"Stats killed me," Sakura admitted with a frown. "I hope I passed—I do _not_ want to take that again."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Worse than organic chem?"

"That was just math. I can handle that. Stats…" Sakura paused in disgust. "I don't care what they say: it's not math." She shook herself and then shrugged. "At least it's over."

"What are you doing for summer?" Ino asked curiously. She noticed that Chouji was listening unobtrusively from his place at the grill.

Sakura sighed.

"Naruto wants to go home. I think Tsunade's been bugging him to come see Jiraiya."

"You don't have to go with him, you know," Ino pointed out needlessly.

Sakura sat silently for a moment, her head turned to watch Naruto play Frisbee with Kiba. They were trying to get Shikamaru to join in, but it didn't look like they were succeeding.

_Fat chance_, Ino thought idly.

Sakura turned back to Ino, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I know," she conceded.

Somehow, though, Ino got the distinct impression that Sakura totally disagreed with her.

"Burgers are done!" Chouji announced loud enough that the boys came running. Well, Kiba and Naruto ran. Shikamaru shuffled at his normal pace.

Ino watched, fascinated, as Naruto slipped onto the bench directly behind Sakura, his arms encircling her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you put mustard on it?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, Naruto," Sakura replied with mock obedience.

"Enough, though?"

Sakura held up the bun smeared with mustard for his approval, turning slightly so she could give a teasing, inquisitive look. Naruto eyed the bun and then grinned unabashedly.

"You're the best. The best!"

He lightly kissed her neck while Sakura put the bun back on the plate. She looked back at Ino, amusement written all over face with not a single hint of smugness.


	19. with you around

Sakura sat dejectedly at her tiny kitchen table. It was so great—why was she upset? She thought about Naruto's arms around her at the picnic just yesterday and remembered.

The door burst open and Naruto barreled through, and Sakura remembered harder.

Naruto scooped Sakura up and twirled her around, ecstatic, and kissing her face wherever he came in contact with it.

"You did it! You got it! I knew you would 'cause you're _so_ smart!" He set Sakura down and grinned at her like, like…

Sakura's face crumpled. Like she was everything fantastic and brilliant and his. She was going to miss him so much.

Naruto looked confused and worried. "Uh…"

Sakura pushed her way into his arms and latched on to him, pressing her face to his chest, trying to stop crying. For a moment Naruto stood still. Then he brought his arms up around her, rubbed her back slowly. She knew he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked gently, tensing.

Sakura shook her head and pressed herself harder against him, hoping somehow she would be able to memorize how he smelled. She felt his muscles relax as he realized he wasn't in trouble for anything.

"Stupid," she muttered between shaky breaths.

Naruto didn't say anything, just held her. They stayed that way for several moments while Sakura calmed down.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this internship," Naruto finally asked quietly.

"I did," she admitted. "I do." It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, it was prestigious, it was something you didn't turn down.

It was five hours away from Naruto.

Or rather, Naruto would be five hours from her. As in she had to _stay_ and he had to _go_.

Things clicked for Naruto.

"I'll stay!" he offered gallantly.

"And do what?" she retorted. Their summer had been perfectly planned up until twenty minutes ago: jobs lined up back home, with the added bonus of seeing family. It was too late for Naruto to find a job here, especially with the glut of poor college students all trying to scrape by while they took summer classes. "Besides, you promised Jiraiya."

She knew they would make it work with phone calls, skype, a weekend here or there.

Naruto's arms tightened around her as he sighed.

"It's going to be a long summer, huh?"


	20. for you, and your denial

_if it's the past you love then that's where you can stay_

* * *

Sasuke resisted the urge to growl at the insidious man in front of him. He looked like a snake and was just about as slippery as one, but he had the means and the way that Sasuke needed.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru cooed, "those records are classified for a reason."

Inside Sasuke felt a slow burn come to life and narrowed his eyes.

"Can you get them or not?" he demanded.

Orochimaru chuckled softly, not in the least bit phased. His voice was soft, womanly almost.

"It's not a question of capability, my dear boy, but of price." He smiled and it was vicious.

Sasuke considered. He'd gone as far as he could on his own. Details of Itachi's life were stubbornly just out of his grasp, details that he was sure would explain the fire, the FBI, the mental institution.

"I have plenty of money—"

Orochimaru cut him off with just a look.

"Money," he purred ominously, "is _so_ common."

Sasuke clenched his fists. Nothing was going to stop him now, not when he'd made it this far.

"Then what do you want?"

Orochimaru smiled again. His eyes darkened as if they were laughing at some private joke.

"You."


	21. panoramic

Naruto plopped down on the couch and covered his eyes with a hand.

"Long day, huh?" Jiraiya spoke from somewhere to his left.

Naruto hadn't realized he was there, but he wasn't surprised. He nodded.

"Too bad you don't have your woman to make it up to you," Jiraiya sniggered.

"Shut up, you old pervert," Naruto retorted without malice.

Jiraiya's laughs turned into a long, hacking cough. Naruto sat up properly, eyes concerned. Jiraiya noticed and waved him off with a hand, though he kept coughing.

Naruto hurried to the kitchen for a glass of water and Jiraiya's medicine. He carried both to Jiraiya and then sat down while they waited for the coughing to abate.

When it did, they were both silent except for the little wheezing breaths Jiraiya took. He nodded his thanks to Naruto before taking the glass and the pill in his shaking hands.

"Bottom's up." His voice was weaker than before.

Naruto snorted.

"She's a fine woman," Jiraiya said. "I'm very proud of you." He smiled widely. "But how well are you seeing to her needs? I have plenty of books…" Jiraiya coughed again, but it did not turn into a full-blown fit as before.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Naruto chastised. He stood and moved to Jiraiya's side. "You'd better lie down before _your_ old lady comes home and hears you saying crap like that."

"Ah, Tsunade! Also a very fine woman. Very bossy, though."

Naruto took Jiraiya's arm and helped his stand.

"You are _so_ lucky she isn't here right now," Naruto grumbled as he escorted Jiraiya to his room.

Neither spoke as Jiraiya settled himself onto his bed, Naruto hovering nearby. Jiraiya sighed as he leaned into his pillows.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya gazing pensively out the window.

"You have become a good man. Your father would be proud." He spoke in low, serious tones much unlike his earlier teasing.

Naruto remained silent.

"As am I," Jiraiya added quietly.


	22. the risk I'll always take

Sakura nearly fell off her chair when her door burst open.

"Honey! I'm home!" Ino yelled.

"Geez," Sakura groused as she righted herself in her chair.

Ino laughed at her discomfiture.

"Whatcha up to, Forehead?"

Sakura took a deep breath. Naruto was coming for the weekend, and it was only the second time he'd been able to make it in their long summer apart. She'd cleaned the entire apartment in anticipation, rented three movies she knew he'd like, and had already picked out where they'd get takeout once he arrived. She would not let Ino ruin her mood.

"Just waiting," Sakura replied with mock nonchalance. In truth, she was hard pressed to hide the excitement she felt.

Ino plopped down in chair next to Sakura and leaned towards the table. Sakura resisted the urge to nudge her laptop away at Ino's sharp intake of breath when suddenly Ino snatched at her left hand, held it up to her face, and then threw it back to Sakura.

"_Why_ are you looking at wedding dresses?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Sakura sighed.

"So you're not—"

"No."

Ino leaned back and looked Sakura over skeptically.

"Sakura," she said slowly, "do you actually want to marry that guy?"

_Married… to Naruto…_

Sakura hardly noticed Ino's scowl as she lost herself in a daydream.

Ino harrumphed.

"You're no fun anymore, you know that?"

"Shut up."

Ino leaned forward again, this time to rest her head on her arms.

"How's everything going with Chouji?"

Ino blushed and Sakura resisted the urge to giggle. After everything Ino had infamously done, Sakura was surprised she still had the ability.

"Slow," Ino replied without annoyance.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"It's… different, you know? To be with someone who actually cares about _me_," Ino admitted.

Sakura digested that in silence. Ino had always been the party girl, the fun one, with crazy stories and late nights and the revolving door relationships that were little more than random physical encounters—like Kankuro. A friend with benefits who wasn't really a friend because, well, Ino didn't actually _know_ him.

Not like Chouji, who knew Ino better than probably Ino knew herself.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.


	23. black as hell dark as night

_Warning: This chapter has some dark implications. Proceed cautiously._

* * *

Sasuke woke with a grimace that he stifled quickly. He lay still and listened. After a moment he made out the slow _drip drip_ that was his leaky bathroom faucet and the whir of his air conditioner.

So he was alone in his apartment. He sat up slowly only to notice that he was not wearing any clothing, just a sheet. He closed his eyes briefly and registered pain—his head was pounding and his wrists were sore, as well as his legs, abdomen, and buttocks.

Sasuke opened his eyes to inspect his wrists. They were chafed and ringed in bruises.

Four months, and it had finally come to this.

He had gone to Orochimaru last night to report the completion of his latest task. Sasuke was cold, efficient, and extremely disrespectful, as always, no matter the nature or legality of what he'd done, and last night was no different. Kabuto, Orochimaru's dubious assistant, had been with Orochimaru as well. Kabuto was unfailingly polite—he always was—but last night he had looked at Sasuke with hard eyes and something akin to jealousy.

Orochimaru had asked him to sit and have a drink. Sasuke said no. Orochimaru had insisted, in _that way_ that meant Sasuke had no choice if he wanted to keep their arrangement intact. Kabuto had served the drinks and Sasuke had tensely sipped at his, all in silence. The last he remembered Orochimaru had been smiling with victory and Kabuto had been frowning, that odd jealously more pronounced.

The rest was hazy, though in the back of his mind he thought he heard Orochimaru purring his name and hissing.

Sasuke sat in stony silence and remembered how Orochimaru had said _You_ that very first meeting.

Then it was done; he'd paid the price.

At the foot of Sasuke's bed was a manila folder, his name in Kabuto's neat writing printed on it.


End file.
